1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless communication techniques and, more particularly, to a timing control circuit and method for timing control in Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) communication systems.
This is a counterpart of and claims priority to Japanese patent application Serial Number 330141/2001, filed Oct. 29, 2001, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A simple type mobile phone system called PHS (Personal Handy phone System) is disclosed in the document, “Personal Handy phone System, RCR STD-28, Association of Radio Industries and Businesses”. In this system, the base station and the mobile station communicate with each other using a frame which has a 5 msec (millisecond) length. This system has three stage protocol phases. One is a link channel establishment phase which establishes a handshake in a wireless section. Another is a service channel establishment phase which establishes a call-connection between the base station and the mobile station after the link channel establishment phase. The third is a communication phase which establishes the transmission of communications and data. The generic name for a channel using the base station and the mobile station in the link channel establishment phase is a logical control channel (LCCH). The logical control channel (LCCH) has a broadcast channel (BCCH) which is a downlink oneway channel for broadcasting control information from the base station to the mobile station. In the communication phase, the communication between the base station and the mobile station is established using a service channel (SCH).
However, the above document does not disclose a manner of receiving the communication data using the time intervals from the receiving control information to the control information to be received next.